Consumers of information rely more and more on video as a primary means of ingesting information. Some attempts at automatically generating video from text produce a series of images that correspond more-or-less to a series of paragraphs. In some cases, the series of images produced includes a voiceover generated using an automatic text-to-speech processor. For example, some early attempts take the form of a series of images stitched together into a video stream, which each image being displayed for a duration of roughly the same amount of time elapsed while the text-to-speech processor is uttering the text on the page. This technique can be used by certain physically-impaired people in order to make information more accessible. However, such a technique is deficient at least in that the relevance of the information to the consumer of the information presented is limited to the nature of the click or selection. For example, even though such a legacy technique can be used to render a Wikipedia article, the interaction with the media is limited to merely identifying the Wikipedia article. The video generated using this legacy technique merely narrates the Wikipedia article.
Another legacy technique attempts to relate information to the information consumer by automatically selecting information to present in video form based on the user's identity. For example, based on a user's identity or account number, that user's account information (e.g., the current month's phone bill) can be presented as a series of images, where each image is a rendering of a particular portion of the phone bill. This legacy technique is still deficient at least in that it fails to process conditions to determine under what situations one set or another set of scenes of the video might be presented.
What is needed are techniques for generating and presenting videos that are constructed differently on the basis of information found in or derived from a particular corpus. None of the aforementioned legacy approaches achieve the capabilities of the herein-disclosed techniques for generating multi-scene video clips based on a conditional logic graph. Therefore, there is a need for improvements.